


Sandcastles

by Camable



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Other, Overwatch - Freeform, Overwatch Family, Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camable/pseuds/Camable
Summary: Gabe walks into the kitchen expecting trouble, but finds something a little different.





	Sandcastles

“Hey Gabe, have ya’ll seen this shit?”

If there was one phrase that Gabe almost dreaded hearing come from Jesse McCree’s mouth, that was it. Of course hearing ‘Have Ya’ll heard this shit’ was undoubtedly just as bad. Having just walked into the Kitchen, it was honestly the last thing he would want to be greeted with, but as he paused in the doorway he found himself rather surprised.

“Language.”

Sitting at the Kitchen table was not only Jesse, but Fareeha as well while Ana watched on in the background. It wasn’t too hard to imagine that Ana was still extremely wary when Jesse was around her daughter, and no one truly blamed her for it. After all, it had only been about Six months or so since the young man had been recruited from Deadlock, so she had every reason to be cautious.

That being said, Jesse and ten year old Fareeha got along swimmingly, much to everyone’s surprise. When it came to those that Jesse trusted, the names were few; Gabe mostly, Ana to an extent, and possibly Jack if he were absolutely desperate, but Fareeha was the only one that he was able to really let down the barriers for, even if only for short periods.

The table they were sitting at was covered in newspaper, on top of which were colorful mounds of… Sand?

“Define Shit Mccree,” Gabe retorted as he walked fully into the room, two empty coffee mugs in his hands that he’d managed to grab from Jack’s office. Fareeha seemed to be packing hot pink sand into a mold before flipping it over onto the table, her forehead creased with concentration.

“It’s kinetic sand Gabe! Mum found some in the Supermarket earlier,” Fareeha explained, shimmying the mold for a moment to make sure it was loose before she pulled it up, the castle freely holding it’s shape. 

“I remember that stuff,” Gabe said, nodding his head a bit, still confounded by the fact that Jesse seemed just as into playing with the sand as Fareeha was. “I used to play with it when I was a kid, but I didn’t think they made it anymore; It was ancient even when I had it,”

“If it’s older than you then it really must be ancient,” Jesse quipped, earning a smack on the back of the head as Jesse passed, though he didn’t seem too bothered by it. While he was distracted, Fareeah stuck to hand out to touch Jesse’s creation that he’d been building, causing it to crumble almost immediately, leaving him to yelp as he tried to save it, inevitably making it worse.

Gabe walked to the sink, standing besides Ana as he went to wash out the cups.  
“How’ve they been doing?” He murmured, listening to the mindless bickering from the two at the table, a small, crooked smile coming to his lips as he heard Ana scoff. 

“Well enough, this is the most relaxed I’ve seen him,” She murmured in return, her expression stern as if to balance out the small glimmer in her eyes. Gabe hummed slightly, turning back around to lean his back against the sink, his arms crossing in front of his chest.

 

“You know, I’m surprised they haven’t knocked anything on the floor yet-” He started, only to be cut off by Jesse accidentally backhanding a tower of sand, freezing as he knocked it to the floor. While Fareeha erupted into laughter, he seemed rather sheepish as he rubbed at the back of his neck.

“Spoke too soon.” Well, if this was a sign for anything, it was that Jesse was going to be just fine, and wasn’t a lost cause as he so often tried to portray himself to be.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a little late, since my Wifi went out last night before I could post it online, but you guys here get it before I post it to Tumblr!  
> If you want to see the list of prompts for the challenge I'm doing, go here https://sarcastic-gemini-writes.tumblr.com/post/160719846867/first-off-id-just-like-to-ask-if-anyone-knows-if  
> This one was really fun to write, so I hope ya'll like it!


End file.
